


Maybe We Should Just Go Home

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-13
Updated: 2003-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My personal post-Exodus fantasy.  Split between Lex and Clark.  This one gets a little sappy.but in a good way (I hope).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Should Just Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the hardest story that I have ever written. Almost no dialogue. The songs that kept running through my head as I wrote it were "To Love Somebody" by the Bee Gees and "This Flight Tonight" (more the Nazareth version than the Joni Mitchell, though both are fantastic). The title is from the song of the same name by Halifax music god and personal acquaintance, Joel Plaskett. 

## Maybe We Should Just Go Home

by Evangelene

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/evangelene>

* * *

Title: Maybe We Should Just Go Home  
Author: Evangelene 

Rating: PG-13 (but you should still read it) Spoilers for: Exodus, Red (and probably a few things inbetween) 

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Lex would never get married again. And Clark would see that Lana isn't worth it. 

Summary: Post-Exodus fic. My fantasy of how things happen after the events of the finale. Split between Lex and Clark POV (third person). 

Thanks: to everyone that has ever written me a nice comment or feedback email. I love feedback! 

* * *

\- Maybe We Should Just Go Home - 

While clinging to a seat cushion (they really _did_ work as floatation devices), Lex could not help but notice that he was still alive. This was unusual because the plane he had just been on was now reduced to debris in the middle of the Caribbean Sea. 

His first thought was that this _had_ to have something to do with Clark Kent. 

But Clark, obviously, was not anywhere near the middle of the ocean, so that line of reasoning was ridiculous. There was obviously another force out there that refused to let Lex die. Lex had noticed years ago that he healed unusually fast from injuries. But to survive a plane crash? That was a bit extreme. 

Things were rarely normal for Lex. 

He figured that there would be time later to ponder his mortality (or lack thereof). Right now he had to focus on getting out of the middle of the ocean. It was getting dark and he couldn't see anything resembling land. 

Shit. This was really bad. 

What the hell had happened? One minute he was happily married and on his way to celebrate, the next minute he was looking at an empty, destroyed cockpit plunging into the ocean. 

Correction: one minute he was happily married and on his way to celebrate, then there were a bunch of minutes that he can't remember, _then_ he was plunging into the ocean. But, why can't... 

Later, Lex. Find land. He couldn't spend the entire night treading water. 

Jesus. This was fucking terrifying. He pushed the realization out of his head as best he could as he squinted around himself. It all looked pretty much the same in every direction. He knew that he had to pick one and start swimming. 

Or relax and wait for Clark. 

In Smallville Clark Kent's frequent miraculous rescues had made Lex a little lazy about self-sustaining. He had seen the business end of countless guns, and always managed to get away unharmed. It never mattered how bleak the situation was, or how far from Smallville he had been. Clark was always there, just in time. Lex was starting to develop an Olive Oyl complex. 

But one last time wouldn't be so bad. He really was in trouble here. 

He turned around and squinted once more at the horizon behind him. There was something there. He hadn't noticed it before, but he was certain now that the horizon wasn't a flat line. Unless his eyes were playing tricks on him. Fuck it. It was his best bet. His only bet. Holding the seat cushion like a kick-board, he started swimming in that direction. 

It was an hour before Lex could confirm that what he was swimming toward was indeed land. It was another forty-five minutes before he reached the shallow water near the island. By then it was fully dark out, and Lex was exhausted. He hadn't allowed himself to think at all as he swam for his life. He just focused on reaching his goal. With his last bit of strength he dragged himself up on the shore and threw up. 

* * *

Lex slept face-down in the sand until the first hint of sunlight. He blinked twice before the events of yesterday came rushing back to him. He quickly rolled over and sat up. What he saw would have been spectacular under different circumstances. Turquoise waves lapped at white sand as the sun peeked over the horizon. Lex stood up, brushing the sand off of his still-wet clothes. Had he swam all that way in a full suit? Well, the tie was certainly coming off now. He untied it and dropped it on the sand, then removed his heavy, damp jacket. He turned and looked at the island he was on. He could tell that it was very small, and likely uninhabited. He decided to take a walking tour to see what he had to work with. 

It only took forty minutes for Lex to circle the island and come back to his coat and tie on the sand. He was definitely alone on this island, and there wasn't another one in sight. It did have a lot of trees, though, and he saw fruit on some of them. He had picked up a couple of mango-looking things during his walk. He sat cross-legged on the sand and let himself ponder yesterday's events for the first time. 

The last thing he remembered was...Helen. On the plane she had seemed odd. Lex had been happy, and looking forward to getting away from Smallville and everything related to it for awhile. Helen had seemed happy too, but in an eerie way. Then Lex began to feel tired. He remembers leaning back in his chair, smiling back at Helen as she sipped her champagne as he rested his eyes for a minute. 

When he opened them she was gone. He knew immediately that something was wrong. He felt the plane lurching. He saw the empty cockpit with the wires destroyed. He saw the ocean filling the windshield. Then he felt the cold shock of water and the heard the horrible crunch of the plane's nose hitting the waves. 

The champagne. That bitch. 

Just once he would like to marry a girl that didn't try to kill him. 

* * *

Clark didn't go to Metropolis. It would have been far too predictable. Besides, he always wanted to see the ocean. 

Ditching the motorcycle by the side of the highway as soon as it ran out of gas, he had run full-speed toward the sunset until he reached Los Angeles. 

It had been ten days of living on the coast now. His body was in love with the sun. The rest of him was in love with the endless beautiful people that surrounded him. 

He had no trouble getting money. The ring took care of any of those annoying moral issues that he used to carry around. He had realized, with some delight and amusement, that his combined powers made him the perfect thief. 

And, oh, how he loved to spend the money. He immediately took the nicest room in the hippest hotel that he could find. He bought an extensive wardrobe. No more plaid flannel. No more long sleeves. No more sleeves, period. He was spending what he believed was the equivalent of what Lex spent on clothes, but Clark passed on the stuffy button-down shirts and silk ties. Clark was young, and opted for the rock star look. His hotel room was strewn with leather, high-end denim, and tight, expensive t-shirts in red, black, and, just for fun, one plum-coloured. It was his tribute to Lex. Lex who would _never_ just relax and enjoy himself. Lex who would _never_ wear a tight, sleeveless t-shirt, leather bracelets, and dark denim. But, God...he should. 

Lex was so fucking boring. He needed to loosen up. 

Married. _Married_. Again! Some fucking playboy. How could anyone get married before they were, like, forty? Much less _twice_? Ridiculous. 

When Lex had told Clark that he was engaged to Helen...scratch that...when Clark _heard_ that Lex was engaged to Helen, he hated it. He was filled with anger, and what he was sure was jealousy. How could Lex be so stupid? Why would he rush into something like that _again_? After he had stood there in Clark's loft after the first time and swore that he was never going to let himself do that again. Clark had been so relieved Lex was single again that time. He had stupidly let himself make a clumsy pass, saying something about passion not being something to give up on. Fortunately, Lex hadn't seemed to notice, and immediately began talking about Lana. 

Yeah. Fortunately. 

Fuck it. Lex was boring. He and his wife could go on their lame honeymoon and have a hundred kids. Clark didn't care. He was having too much fun now. 

* * *

Whatever the fruit was on the island, it wasn't bad. And after five days of eating it, Lex was still alive. It was juicy, which helped quench his thirst. He really needed some water, though. 

His biggest challenge was staying out of the sun. He was so pale, and with no hair to protect him, he burned easily. He stayed up under the trees as much as possible. Lacking energy, he slept most of the time. When he was awake, he was very bored. 

He had experienced brief excitement when he found the compass that Jonathan Kent had given him in his discarded jacket. Saved! Lex quickly realized, however, that a compass wasn't much use without means of transportation. At least now he knew what direction he would _like_ to head in. Although, even that was just a guess. He figured North-West wasn't a bad bet. At least the compass gave him something to look at. 

On the first day, Lex had payed tribute to every stranded-on-an-island cartoon that he had ever seen and wrote "HELP" in large letters on the beach. Out of boredom, over the next couple of days he also wrote it out in French, German, Spanish, Italian and Latin. On the fourth day he added "I'M RICH!" 

He hadn't seen any planes since he got to the island. He had expected to see a whole search and rescue team by now. He wasn't so far away from the crash site that they wouldn't notice the island, was he? 

There's a good chance that no one has any idea where the plane crashed. No pilots to call in an emergency. The plane was probably far off course, too. How long had Helen stayed on the plane after he fell asleep? Were the pilots involved, or did she kill them? How had she gotten away? 

But the question that Lex had given the most attention to was: what did his father have to do with this? 

One could make a strong argument that his father had quite a bit to do with Lex's near-death. The Caribbean vacation _had_ been his gift, complete with LuthorCorp jet. There was also the evidence that Lionel and Helen had met over...something. Helen had convinced Lex of her innocence in dealing with Lionel, and Lex had believed her. But Lex thought it was fair to re-examine his trust in her now. 

Fucking. Bitch. 

Fucking. Bastard. 

Although, Lex had his doubts about his father's involvement. His father didn't have many scruples, but Lex was certain that he wasn't interested in murdering his son. The set-up with Lucas had more or less proven that. 

More or less. 

Jesus fucking Christ. How fucked up was his life? Trying to decide who to blame more for his attempted murder: his father or his wife. And leaning more toward his wife because his father _hadn't_ shot him when he had his secret half-brother hold him at gun point. 

And for some reason he felt something that was a lot like resentment toward Clark Kent. Didn't he know that he was supposed to rescue Lex? They had a _destiny_ , and Lex was certain that it wasn't supposed to end like this. 

Clark _had_ to rescue him. Clark Kent and Lex Luthor. That was the future. Lex was certain of that now. Since arriving in Smallville, things had always gone worst for Lex when he strayed from Clark. He couldn't curse himself enough for rushing into another marriage. But he cursed himself more for distancing himself from Clark again. 

He knew how he really felt about Clark. How he had felt about him since Clark's breath had grounded his vision of flying. Since his stunning beauty had sent him soaring again. And every moment since then. 

Clark had the ability to melt him with his smiles. Lex wasn't used to anyone genuinely enjoying his company. Much less someone whose company Lex enjoyed so much. Clark's determination to protect Lex was touching. Lex did his best to protect and help Clark, too. It was as if they silently agreed to be each other's guardian. If any explanation was ever given, it was simply a shrug and "You're my friend." But Lex knew this was deeper than friendship. It was as if he had been granted his life back on the condition that part of him would be carried by Clark Kent. 

At least, that's how he saw it. Clark likely didn't see Lex as any more than another friend, and another resident of Smallville that constantly needed rescuing. Lex recognized, with some bitterness, that Clark was more than just _his_ saviour. Lex didn't fully understand what allowed Clark to protect so many people; to always be in the right place at the right time. The only way it made sense in his head, and the only way he liked to think about it, was that Clark was an angel. This attractive reverie was enough to make Lex back off whenever he felt he was getting close to any evidence that would tell him otherwise. 

Clark the angel was no doubt busy saving other people. 

* * *

Clark loved to go out at night. He hit the hottest clubs and danced until daylight. Not needing much sleep came in handy on the club scene. He loved to dance. He loved to watch the beautiful people around him dance. He loved the endless skin glistening with sweat under colourful lights. He loved the music. But mostly, he loved to get laid. And he did. A lot. With men and women. He could be as careless as he wanted; he couldn't get diseases, couldn't pass diseases. 

He found lots of girls that didn't cry about dead parents all the fucking time. He found plenty of girls that didn't seem to mind watching him kiss other girls at all. Clark couldn't believe he ever thought his only choice was between Chloe and Lana. There were _so many_ hot girls in the world! So many amazing bodies that only wanted him for the night...or for a few minutes. No tears, no commitments, no jealousy. It was heaven. 

And that was just the girls. 

It was the men that Clark was really getting into (and under, and on top of, and into him). Sex with an attractive woman was fine, but sex with an attractive man was _mind-blowing_. So muscular and confident and beautiful. And they all thought Clark was beautiful. Clark liked that. 

During the daylight hours, Clark drove his shiny red Ferrari that he had purchased immediately. He loved to drive it. And he loved southern California. He was pretty sure that his Ferrari loved southern California too. They were meant for each other. Even though it wasn't as fast or exhilarating as running, driving the car made Clark feel fucking cool. Driving with the top down, wearing black leather driving gloves that left his ring exposed to glisten in the sun. This is how he deserved to live. Not slaving on a stupid farm in the middle of fucking nowhere. He laughed when he thought about the Kents. They actually thought that they could _keep_ him there? That they had the _right_ to not let him have this? He is the most powerful thing the world has ever known, and a couple of _farmers_ thought they could stop him? 

Fuck. They had _grounded_ him, for Christ's sake. Why the fuck had he put up with that shit? 

No more. Never, ever again. If the farmers came looking for him, they were going to get a surprise. Their "Clark" wasn't an innocent Kansas farmboy anymore. And he sure as hell wasn't their "son." 

Clark was only answering to "Kal" now, anyway. 

* * *

_At length did come an Albatross_  
 _Thorough the fog it came;_  
 _As if it had been a Christian soul,_  
 _We hailed it in God's name_. 

"Um... _we hailed it in God's name_... _God's name_...shit." 

Lex could recite _The Rime of the Ancient Mariner_ in its entirety without hesitation. Usually. But he wasn't _usually_ stranded on a deserted island. He had let go of fear, and determination had left him days ago. Now he was left with overwhelming boredom. He spent his days lying on his back dragging his arms up and down in the sand, as if he were making a snow angel, and reciting poetry to himself. He was losing the ability to even do that. 

He wished it would rain. His body was screaming for water. It was the only sensation left that made him aware he was still alive. 

_Water, water, every where,_  
 _And all the boards did shrink;_  
 _Water, water, every where,_  
 _Nor any drop to drink_. 

He remembered that part. It had been running through his head constantly for days. 

He gave up on Coleridge and engaged in the only other activity that he had available: fantasizing. For the first week and a half he had fantasized about the look on Helen's face when she saw that he was still alive. And then he fantasized about the exact way that he would proceed to destroy her. He would save some vengeance for his father too. Even if he had nothing to do with this, he certainly deserved some. Lex was certain if he made it out of this alive, it would be bad for anyone that had ever done so much as stare too long at his bald head. He was filled with rage that he was too weak to conjure up now, but he was sure with a good meal and a shower... 

...they had better pray he doesn't survive. 

Over the past few days, Lex had given up on thoughts of revenge. He was quickly losing faith that he would make it off the island. As he numbly accepted death, he thought only of Clark. Clark was probably happy now. He had Lana. Lex thought about the two of them, just finishing the school year. Sharing an innocent teenage love full of shy kisses and laughter. Spending the long summer days together, and cuddling up during the clear nights. Probably in Clark's loft. Staying there until Clark's parents made them separate. 

Because that's what Clark deserved. He deserved an uncomplicated, sweet romance with the girl he had a crush on his whole life. To just be a normal, care-free teenager. Lex hated himself for ever wanting to burden him with the complications of being involved with a Luthor, no matter how innocently. Besides, it would be a lie to say that Lex only had innocent thoughts about Clark. He was smitten. Taken. Hell, head over heels. It was stupid. Clark deserved Lana. Clark did not deserve something as ugly and wrong as a relationship with Lex Luthor. He was far too beautiful. 

He was happy now. 

Lex's mouth was curved a little in a wistful smile. His eyes didn't agree. The trees that hung over him were getting blurry. Lex didn't think he had it in him, but for the next twenty minutes he was rolled over on his side, hugging his knees and crying in a way that he hadn't done since his mother died. 

It took everything out of him. He fell asleep as soon as he was done. 

* * *

Kal's favourite place to drive his Ferrari was the roads that wound along the cliffs high above the ocean. He liked to drive at sunrise, when the scenic roads were more or less empty. 

It was just after five in the morning. Kal was testing the limits of what the Italian machinery could do. He had been living in Los Angeles for nearly three weeks now. He had fulfilled his every fantasy and was starting to get bored. 

Almost every fantasy. But some fantasies were stupid and got married all the time. Kal was surprised that he still thought of Lex at all. He seemed to be the only person from his past life that he held any attachment to. It made him angry. He didn't need Lex. Lex just _seemed_ interesting in Smallville by contrast. Lex wasn't anything special. Lex wasn't sexy. 

That's what Kal told himself as he hugged the sharp turns around the rocky cliffs. 

Anyway, it didn't matter. Lex was probably...buying china. Or buying China. Or whatever. He was married because that's what boring, unsexy people did. Not like Kal. Kal would never fall in love. Kal would just keep fucking and driving fast and never die. 

Never die. 

Kal slammed on the brakes, but it was too late. He lost control of the wheel and the car flew off the road and began plummeting toward the ocean below. Kal didn't think. He reacted. His Kryptonian instinct made him jump straight up from the car. He watched as the car continued its descent, wincing as the beautiful car hit the water. Then he realized that he was watching all this from above. He wasn't following the car into the ocean. He was...hovering in place. 

No. Fucking. Way. 

He smiled wickedly and made a tentative move forward. No problem. Just like walking, except there was _nothing beneath him_! He moved his arms up and down like a bird as he gained some height. Then he realized that he didn't need to do that. He could fly effortlessly, as if he were just willing himself forward. 

He smiled giddily, and took off. This was so fucking cool. Forward, down, up, backwards. Fuck the Ferrari. Cars were so... _human_. This even made the running seem tame. How long had he been able to do this? He had really been missing out. 

He was going to make up for it now. 

* * *

Lex twitched and groggily opened one eye. He felt something touch his face. Cool...wet. 

Rain. It was finally raining. He sat up. The sky was dark and the sand was getting speckled with rain drops. The rain was light for a few minutes, and Lex worried that it would be a tease. Then the sky opened up and it poured for the next hour. 

Lex tried to catch as much as he could in his mouth, then looked around frantically for something to trap the rain in. Finding nothing, he frantically dug large holes on the beach with his hands. He lined them with his coat and his shirt. If the rain hadn't been so hard, it would have been futile. As it was, his make-shift pools were doing a fair job at holding some water. He scooped it up with his cupped hands and drank hungrily. Nothing had ever felt as good as the cool water flowing through his body. He loved the feeling of the rain running over him, cleaning his body. 

When the rain stopped, Lex was sitting and smiling slightly. He felt somewhat rejuvenated. Thoughts of getting off the island returned to him. There _had_ to be a way. Someone would find him. 

* * *

Kal returned to Los Angeles eventually. All of his stuff was there, after all. He didn't go back until he had seen the whole world, though. That took about three days. He was beyond thrilled with this latest discovery about himself. It made his other abilities seem dull. 

It said something about how much flying totally rocked when it made shooting fire out of your eyes seem dull. 

Back at his hotel room, Kal was searching for his favourite bracelet. He wanted to get out and get laid. He wanted to wear his favourite bracelet. He threw piles of clothing apart and flashed his x-ray vision around the room. It wasn't in the bedroom. He went out to the front room. 

This room was a lot cleaner than the bedroom, so he did a quick x-ray scan. He located the bracelet between the couch cushions. As he fastened it around his wrist, he noticed the newspaper on the end table. He hadn't paid any attention to the newspapers that were left in his room daily. There was something that caught his eye about this one. Perhaps it was the word "Luthor" in large black letters on the front page. Nestled between the words "Over Three Weeks Since" and "Heir's Wedding Plane Disappearance." Just below that were the words "Still no sign of Alexander J. Luthor or his bride. Both presumed dead." Below that was a stock image of Lex. 

Presumed dead? How could anyone _presume_ that Lex was dead? Obviously, they didn't know him. Even in this picture he looked defiant. Certainly not someone that would let something as silly as a plane crash stop him. 

As Kal read the article, he noticed something swelling inside him. He seemed to...care. As he took in words like "crashed into the Caribbean Sea" and "debris found from the plane, but still no bodies," he felt something lurch beneath the thick layer of indifference he had grown accustomed to. 

Lex couldn't be dead. 

Kal shouldn't care. Kal didn't care. 

But Clark did. Clark was still obviously in him somewhere. 

Kal shook his head and threw the newspaper down. Fuck it. He was going out, and both Kal and Clark were going to score. Lex was dead? Fine. Served him right. Maybe he'll think next time before he rushed into marriage. Kal laughed at his own dark joke. If Clark...er, Kal, er...whoever. If _he_ couldn't have Lex, no one should. He was pleased that the fates agreed. 

* * *

It rained at least once per day for the next five days. 

As a result Lex was feeling somewhat rejuvenated. He had even started taking walks again. He had started developing new fantasies. In these he was able to get off the island, but instead of seeking vengeance and destroying his father, he was able to start a new life. He would take a new name and identity and would never have to deal with his father again. Or any of the burdens of being a Luthor. He could just be...normal. And maybe that would make him happy. He was sure that he was presumed to be dead, so it wouldn't be hard to start over. 

Sometimes he thought about this. But the fantasy would always end with him living happily ever after with Clark Kent. Alone together, with no one trying to control them. Just happy. Maybe on an island not unlike this, but with food and shelter...and a shower. And a bed. 

And Lex knew that this fantasy would never come true. It was no more likely than his starting life over under a different name. He knew himself too well. If he ever got off this island, he would not rest until he got everything that he knew he was entitled to and more. He knew that he could never let his father win that easily. He knew that he would sacrifice his own happiness in order to end his father's. 

Just get him off this island. And just let it keep raining. 

* * *

Kal hated the fucking rain. He was glad that it was a rare occurrence in Los Angeles. It was true what they say: it never rains in southern California. But when it did, it poured. Man, it poured. 

Fortunately, that wasn't really a problem anymore. Kal could fly above the clouds and never have anything but sun above him again. He loved being so far above everyone else. He didn't have to be a part of the human world, with their silly problems. 

There had been an earthquake a few days ago. Not a big one, but big enough to do some damage. Clark would have done his best to help. Not Kal. Kal just stayed in the sky and watched the people below panic. He cringed in a mocking way when a car rolled off the freeway. "Ooo...that's gotta hurt!" It occurred to him that he could probably _cause_ an earthquake. He could do anything. 

Kal was a fucking god. 

Despite knowing this, he really hadn't had much desire to fulfill the hopes and dreams of his parents. Fuck them. Stupid fucking aliens burning freaky shit into his chest. It made him look like some kind of goth freak in the clubs. Besides, ruling the world sounded like a bunch of responsibility that Kal didn't want. He just didn't give a shit about this stupid planet. The only person he cared about was dead anyway. 

Not that he _cared_ about Lex. He just...knew there was something unsettling about his death. 

He wished things could have been different. He had really liked the idea Lex had proposed, when he suggested that they go to Metropolis together. Clark would have liked to have lived in Lex's penthouse with him. They could have partied. It would have been sweet. 

Except Lex had been lying. He never wanted to go to Metropolis with Clark. He was just trying to stall him while he told his parents on him. 

Kal filled with rage as he returned to his hotel room. 

If Lex hadn't done that, things would be perfect now. They would be together. Why had Lex told the Kents? They didn't want Clark around anyway. They only wanted their new, normal kid. The one that Clark had accidentally killed. 

And Clark only wanted Lex. Clark was in love with Lex. But Lex was dead. And so was Clark. 

Kal was confused by the emotions fighting inside him. He decided to find someone pretty to fellate the anger out of him. He changed into the tight, plum sleeveless shirt and black leather pants. He finished the look with some black eye-liner. 

In the club he quickly spotted the one he wanted. Young and blonde. A slim, strong body. Bright green eyes and a perfect mouth. They locked eyes immediately, and Kal decided to forego the formality of dancing with him. He took him by the arm and led him to a back room. The room was empty, which was unusal. Kal attributed it to it being fairly early on a Tuesday night. No words were exchanged between them. The young man simply fell to his knees and carefully undid Kal's zipper. Kal closed his eyes and let himself forget about any pain that was left inside him. He felt the boy's hands run slowly down his arms, gripping his hands when he came to them. This guy was good. Kal felt his anger leave him as he became lost in the perfect wet heat of his mouth. 

Then he felt something else entirely. His world seemed to swirl around him as his eyes flew open. The blonde man was gone. So was the red ring. 

He had stolen his ring. 

Clark fell to the floor, overwhelmed by the emotions that were flooding back to him. What the hell was he doing? Why was he here? What was he wearing? Lex was dead? Lex couldn't be dead. 

Clark stood up. His confidence gone, he was once again the teenage farmboy that wanted only to protect the people that he loved. 

Why had he put that ring on? What had he been thinking? He knew that it only made him hurt people. How could he have been so selfish? 

Lex was dead. He might have been able to save him. He might _still_ be able to save him. 

Because Lex wasn't dead. He was just missing. They hadn't found his body yet. It had only been a few weeks. He could still be alive somewhere. 

Clark needed to cling to this hope. And he needed to get the hell out of Los Angeles. 

He left the club and went back to his hotel room. He looked around at his new possessions, and decided that he didn't want any of them. After changing into the most normal outfit he could get together (jeans and a red t-shirt with sleeves), he left a note for the maid that said "Help yourself to anything in the room." Downstairs, he felt awful as he paid for the room with what he knew was stolen money. 

Clark could fly. But not with this many people around. Not knowing what else to do, he walked into an ally. When he was certain that no one was looking, he shot himself straight up into the air. He was going too fast for the naked eye to see. When he reached an altitude out of eye-shot from the ground, he stopped, hovering in place. He had no idea where he was going. All that he knew was that he was Earth's best hope for finding Lex. He would search the entire Caribbean Sea a hundred times until he was sure Lex was gone. Nothing else mattered now. 

Wishing he had a compass, Clark took off in the direction that he believed was South-East. 

* * *

Lex ran his fingers over the shiny compass. It was really beautiful. He knew it wasn't expensive, but the fact that it was given to him by Jonathan Kent made it the most valuable thing he owned. He knew how hard it was for Jonathan to see past his last name and accept him as a friend. Lex had only hoped to earn Jonathan's respect, or at least his trust. He had never expected to gain a father figure. Jonathan's gift had meant so much to him. He made him feel like part of the family. And there was no family that Lex would rather be part of. 

It hadn't rained in a week. Lex had lost a lot of the energy that he had regained. He once again was spending his days lying down. He was depressed because he knew that he was probably finished. He had lost so much weight. He had stopped wearing his shirt long ago, and he could see all of his ribs jutting out. With dark amusement, he thought about how anyone else would have grown long, straggly hair by now. 

He thought about how things would have been different if he had told Clark how he felt about him. In his thoughts, Clark always felt the same way about him. They would just enjoy each other completely as they fell in love. There were no more secrets. No more lies. Just smiles and... 

...and nothing. Clark would have been rightfully freaked out if Lex had confessed his feelings. Clark was a teenage farmboy, and certainly seemed to be as straight as they come. And as much as Lex liked to daydream about it, Clark was not going to show up on this island and save him. No one was. 

But his eyes stayed fixed on the sky. He wasn't sure what he was hoping for, but it was all he had. Random passages from _The Rime of the Ancient Mariner_ came to him as he rested on the sand. 

_There passed a weary time. Each throat_ _Was parched, and glazed each eye_.  
 _A weary time ! a weary time_ !  
 _How glazed each weary eye,_  
 _When looking westward, I beheld_  
 _A something in the sky_. 

But...there _was_ something in the sky. A...bird? A...plane? Lex sat up. 

He wasn't seeing things. There was something up there. He stood up. It looked like more than a bird. Much too large. But it wasn't big enough to be a plane. Lex walked to the edge of the beach and squinted. Whatever it was, it was pretty far above him. He waved an arm over his head, because he felt that's what he was supposed to do in this situation. He felt silly doing it. It was probably a bird. 

He smirked. Probably an albatross. 

It would have been funny if it wasn't really, really unfunny. 

Lex slumped back onto the sand. Stupid false hopes. He didn't have the energy for this. He crawled back under the shade of the trees and closed his eyes. 

* * *

Clark had been searching for two days. His ability to fly matched with his super vision made him hawk-like. He thoroughly examined every tiny island that he passed over. Nothing. One thing that he learned about the Caribbean is that there were a hell of a lot of islands in it. 

He kept going, non-stop. He was thankful of his ability to go without food or sleep. 

It was the morning of the third day that he saw it. 

On a small island there was a skeleton. It wasn't moving, but it was definitely a human skeleton. Clark darted toward it. As he got closer, he flashed off x-ray vision and was able to see clearly that it _was_ a human...a human male... 

It was Lex. 

Clark had never moved so fast as he rocketed toward the island. He landed on the beach a few yards away from Lex. 

He wasn't moving. 

Clark walked slowly. He was terrified. If he was dead...if he had been alive and he was dead because Clark had taken too long... 

When Clark reached the still body, his eyes were full of tears. His friend was so frail. He didn't look at all like the independent, ambitious young businessman that no one could stop. He just looked young. And lifeless. 

Clark wiped his eyes and gave the body an x-ray scan. His face broke into a massive smile when he saw that Lex's heart was still beating. 

He _knew_ that he couldn't be dead. Even when the whole world thought he was, Clark knew he wasn't. He knelt beside him, gently placing a hand on his back. 

"Lex," he whispered, "Lex...it's me." 

In his sleep, Lex felt soft hands on him. He heard his favourite voice gently saying his name. It was nice. 

Clark saw Lex's lips turn up into a slight smile. Clark's own smile widened. 

"Lex? Lex are you awake? It's me. I'm here now. It's ok." 

Lex could still hear Clark's voice. It was getting louder now, and he swore he could feel the warmth of another body. He didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted to live in this feeling forever. 

"Lex?" Clark shook him a little, growing impatient, "Lex, wake up. Please, Lex, wake up." 

Lex was certainly being shaken. He tentatively opened one eye. He still felt the hands on him. He opened the other eye and turned his head. 

It was the best thing that Lex had ever seen. 

Clark was absolutely _beaming_ as he looked down at Lex. Clark had found him. Lex knew that he would. 

"What took you so long?" he said as calmly as possible. 

Clark laughed as tears pooled in his eyes. He pulled Lex into his chest and held him. Lex felt tears form in his own eyes. Clark stroked his back as he kept repeating, "I knew you weren't dead. I knew it." 

Lex ran his fingers through Clark's soft hair. He never thought he'd be this happy. It was overwhelming. After a wonderful long time of holding each other, Clark spoke. 

"Is Helen..." 

"I don't care." 

"Oh." 

"I am sure that she is alive and well, Clark. And she will be disappointed to learn that I am too." 

"Lex! Did she..." 

"Not now, Clark. I don't want to talk about her." 

"Ok." 

"How did you find me?" 

"Lex...I should have told you before. I'm...not normal. I..." 

"It's ok, Clark. It doesn't matter." Lex meant it. 

Clark held Lex away from him for a moment, so he could look into his eyes. 

"I can fly, Lex." 

Lex considered this for a second, then smiled, "That doesn't surprise me a bit, Clark." 

Clark smiled back, then went back to holding him. Lex was pleased with that decision. 

"I'm an alien, Lex." 

"Fine." 

"From another planet." 

"Don't care." 

"I can shoot fire out my eyes." 

"Whatev...really?" 

"Yeah." 

"That's fine, too." 

"You hit me with your car that time." 

"I know." 

"You shouldn't have married her." 

"No shit." 

Clark laughed, but he didn't fully understand. 

"Lex?" 

"Yes?" 

"I love you." 

Lex's stomach flipped. 

"I love you, too." 

Clark held him tighter. 

"Clark, you're the only thing that kept me going. I knew you'd save me." Lex stopped as his voice caught. His eyes were wet again. 

"Shh, it's ok, Lex. We're together now. I'm going to get you off this island. Where do you want to go?" 

Lex really didn't know. Wherever Clark went, was the only answer he could think of. He wanted to say 'home,' but he didn't want to go to his home. 

"Can we go to your house, Clark? The farm?" 

Clark tensed. "I...I don't know if I can go back there, Lex." 

Lex wasn't expecting to hear this. "Why not? I'm sure..." 

Clark shook his head. His voice wobbled. "They don't want me there anymore. I did something terrible. I'm terrible. I tried to save them, but instead I...I hurt Mom. And the baby. She lost the baby. Because of me." 

Lex pulled back to look at Clark and gently stroke his hair. 

"Clark, is your mother alright?" 

"I don't know. I hope so. I think so. But the baby..." 

"And your father?" 

Clark closed his eyes. "He doesn't want to see me. He doesn't want a monster for a son anymore. He'll never forgive me. I don't blame him." 

"When is the last time you saw your parents?" 

Clark shrugged. "A month or so, I guess. It was your...wedding day." 

"Clark, I'm sure they want to see you again. They are probably worried about you. They love you. You should go home." 

"I don't know if..." 

"Come on, we'll go together. I'm sure the shock of seeing me alive might take some of the attention off you," Lex attempted a smile to reassure Clark. 

Clark tried to smile back. "They would probably be happy to see you again. They like you, Lex." 

"Not as much as they like you, Clark. I know they want to see you. You're their son." 

"What about you...what about your father." 

"Let's keep my survival a secret for a while, Clark. It will be fun to surprise him. But I don't want to see him for awhile." 

Clark nodded. 

"Let's get you off this island." 

"Sure, just let me pack." 

Clark looked at him. Lex smiled and shook his head. So innocent. 

"Clark, I'm kidding. Let's go." 

Clark smiled and stood up with Lex in his arms. Lex knew that Clark _said_ he could fly. But he still wasn't prepared for Clark's effortless climb into the sky. It was the most amazing feeling. Lex watched the island that had held him prisoner for a month grow smaller and smaller beneath them. 

Watching it disappear, knowing that he had won, Lex felt invincible. 

* * *

Clark's return to the farm was the hardest thing that he ever had to do. If he hadn't needed to get Lex to food and a bed so urgently, he wasn't sure if he could have gone back. But he did. Because Lex told him it would be alright. Clark was always going to trust Lex from now on. 

Landing on the road outside the farm, Clark set Lex gently on his feet. He kept an arm around his shoulders to support his weak friend as they walked slowly to the farm house. 

It looked the same. It was comforting, but at the same time really hard to look at. He was so scared to see his father again. He couldn't take rejection. He wouldn't be able to handle any pain in his mother's face. It had only been a month. It seemed like years. 

Before they walked up the stairs to the front porch, Clark hesitated. 

"It will be fine, Clark. They love you." 

Clark nodded, hoping Lex was right. He wanted so badly for it to be fine. 

"Sit here," Clark said, setting Lex on the steps, "I'll talk to them first." 

"Good idea," Lex said. He was obviously exhausted. 

Clark took the longest steps of his life toward the front door. Should he knock or just go in? Was it still his house? He turned back to Lex for reassurance. Lex nodded. Clark decided to turn the handle. 

His mother was just walking into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw him, her hand immediately going up to cover her mouth. Her eyes welled up. 

"Clark?" she ran toward him, "Oh my God, Clark! You came back! Are you alright?" She threw her arms around him. It felt wonderful. 

"I'm fine Mom. I missed you so much. I'm so sorry." He was crying too now. 

"Shh, it's alright Clark. I love you. It's alright." 

Clark turned his eyes up to see his father standing in the entrance to the kitchen. He had never seen the look that was on his face before. He looked exhausted. It was as if he'd been broken. Clark didn't like it. 

"Dad." 

His father didn't say anything, he just crossed the room to stand in front of Clark. For a moment, Clark braced himself for harsh words. Instead he got strong arms wrapped around him, and his father's tears. The three members of the family embraced each other in silence for a few moments. Then Clark began to choke out apologies between sobs. 

"Don't, Clark," said his father, "I know. I'm sorry too. I'm so sorry. Don't leave like that again. I love you. We both love you so much." 

Clark happily enjoyed the embrace for awhile before he remembered, 

"Lex!" 

"Clark...Lex, he had an accident. His plane..." 

"I know Mom, but he's alright," he headed for the door. 

His parents looked at each other sadly. 

"Clark," said his father, "I hate to have to tell you this, but..." 

Clark opened the door, stepped out, and in an instant returned with none other than Lex. Alive and...almost well. 

"Lex!" exclaimed Martha. 

"He needs food, Mom. And a bed." 

"I wouldn't say no to a bath, either," Lex said, smiling weakly. 

Jonathan spoke. "Clark, where did you...how did..." 

"He was stranded on an island. He's been there for a month, Dad. The crash didn't kill him." Then with a hint of pride he added, " I found him." 

Martha was smiling, but looked worried too. "Clark, take him upstairs and let him bathe and get clean clothes. I'll make him some soup. He had better start on simple foods, or else he'll be sick." 

"That sounds like heaven, Mrs Kent. Thank-you." 

Clark assisted Lex up the stairs and into his bedroom. It was kept the same, as if he never left. 

"I like your room," Lex said. 

"Oh, yeah. Really glamorous," Clark joked. 

"It's comforting. It feels like home." 

Clark smiled. "Yeah. It does." 

* * *

The next morning, Clark was sitting at the breakfast table with his parents. Lex was still asleep, which was no surprise. Clark had told his parents as much as he knew about Lex's past month. He hadn't said much about his own, except that their son could now fly. 

"The poor boy, it must have been a horrible experience," said Martha. 

"I'm glad I found him when I did. He doesn't look good," Clark said. 

"Well, I'd like to see how good _you_ look after a month without showering," said a playful voice from the stairs. 

Clark turned and smiled. Lex slowly walked toward the table. He was wearing some of Clark's old clothes, which were still several sizes too big for him. It was kind of adorable. 

They all enjoyed breakfast together. Lex talked a little bit about his incredible survival story, but it obviously exhausted him. The others didn't pry. In a moment of emotional honesty, Jonathan said that he had never hoped to have _both_ of his boys back. Martha's eyes welled up again. Clark smiled and turned to Lex, who was smiling, but looked stunned. 

"Thank-you, Mr Kent. You don't know what that means to me." 

After breakfast, Clark and Lex went up to Clark's room. Lex wanted to lie down again. Clark wanted to be with Lex. 

Lex turned on his side and patted the bed beside him. Clark smiled, closed his door, and joined Lex on the bed. Lex's fingers immediately found his hair. Clark liked the gentle pulling of each strand. 

"You like my hair, huh?" 

"You have no idea." 

"Lex?" 

"Mm?" 

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?" 

Lex smiled. "I think I'd be fine with that." 

Clark grinned wider and leaned in. It was gentle, almost chaste, but there was no mistaking the electricity behind it. 

He pulled back. "That felt good." 

"Yeah." 

"I think this is right." 

"I know it is." 

"I won't leave you again." 

"I won't leave you either." 

Silence a moment as they both gazed at each other. Neither had ever been happier. Then... 

"I love you," at the same time. They both laughed. 

"Yeah." 

"Yeah." 

**\- END -**

  * There might be an epilogue to follow. Maybe not. I don't know. We'll see. 



The poem, of course, was _The Rime of the Ancient Mariner_ by Samuel Coleridge. 


End file.
